Eve Leon & Aya's Daughter
by iorii
Summary: Resident Evil/Parasite Eve crossover. Eve Leon & Aya's Daughter - A Vivid Childhood Memory. One shot about Eve Elise Kennedy, Leon and Aya's daughter. Please R&R!


Here's a one shot that came up to my head randomly. Enjoy! Please R&R!

Eve Elise Kennedy – nickname Evie, daughter of Leon S. Kennedy and Aya Brea. She was named 'Eve' because she was born on Christmas Eve morning at 8:48am at Lenox Hill Hospital in the Upper East Side. Leon chose the name Eve, because his daughter was born on Christmas Eve. Aya was very against it at first. She wanted to name her daughter Elise. The name Eve reminded her of the Christmas Eve incident years back of Mitochondria Eve, but she eventually accepts the name, for that it was the fateful night her and Leon first met. Eve grows up to be a very free spirited girl. She loves her Mother and Father and is very much a Daddy's girl. Eve resembles Aya in many ways. They almost look like identical twins. She takes on Aya's stubbornness as well as Leon's sarcasm. Eve's ethnicity is ¼ Japanese and American, due to the fact that Aya is ½ Japanese and Leon is American.

Eve ~ Leon & Aya's daughter – A Vivid Childhood Memory

Daddy was gone quite often. I would see Mommy sitting by herself in the kitchen late at night staring into space, sometimes crying to herself. I knew she missed him. I missed him too. Whenever Daddy came home, it would be a couple of weeks at a time, or even less. He would then leave for a month and at most, 2 to 3 months. Whenever Daddy called, I was always so excited to talk to him. I only knew Daddy traveled a lot for business trips. When Daddy came home, I could tell he was often really tired and exhausted. He would sleep whenever he had the chance. Sometimes I would see him sitting in the living room with the television on and not even paying attention to it. He would often be lost in though. Mommy on the other hand would be a lot more active than usual. She would cook his favorite meals and we would have more family time together.

The weeks he was home were always very exciting for me. I would see him waiting for me outside on the steps of my school when the bell rang. Walking home hand in hand, he would buy me ice cream or we'd go for milk shakes. I loved it when Daddy was home. Mommy would be in a happier mood and smile more.

When Daddy left, things around home would get quiet. Sometimes I wouldn't even know that Daddy left until I woke up in the morning. Mommy would explain to me that Daddy got called into work and had to leave in the middle of the night. I would often feel disappointed because the plans we made for the day would never go through.

* * *

One night, Eve was awoken by noises from downstairs. It sounded like her Mother arguing with someone. Half asleep, Eve rubbed her eyes trying to keep them open and grabbed her teddy bear, Bobo. Bobo was Eve's security brown teddy bear given to her the day she was born by her parents. Climbing out of bed carefully, to make sure she didn't cause a ruckus, she opened the door and slowly crept downstairs towards the kitchen.

As she got closer, she heard her Mother quarreling with her Father. Her Father was home. She felt a rush of excitement rush to her head. She wanted to run into his arms right a way, but held back. Timing was not right. She stuck half of her face out from behind the wall, and peered into the kitchen.

"How long are you going to be here this time, Leon? I can't keep on doing this! You keep on disappearing for weeks or months at a time. It's affecting Evie and me as well! She misses you and I don't want her growing up with an absent Father. I don't care. I want you out." Aya said angrily.

"You don't understand! These outbreaks. If I don't stop it-"

"There are so many people out there devoted to taking care of these outbreaks. Can't you be a normal Husband and Father for once and-" Aya stopped in the middle of her argument and looked behind Leon and saw her daughter looking in from outside the room. "Evie.."

Leon turned around and saw his daughter. "Evie, baby. What are you doing up so late? You should be sleeping." Leon said calmly in a soothing voice.

"Evie, go back to bed. It's way past your bedtime, honey." Aya ordered.

"B-but Daddy's home!" Evie said hugging her teddy bear.

"Hey, hey, baby. Let's go upstairs. I'll tuck you in." Leon said walking towards his daughter and picking her up into his arms.

"Leon. I thought I told you-" Aya said sternly.

"I'm just going to tuck Evie in. We can talk afterwards." Leon said cutting Aya off and heading upstairs with his daughter in his arms.

"Daddy, I need to go bathroom." Eve said tugging her arms tightly around her Father's neck.

"Sure baby" Leon said heading to the bathroom down the hall as he got upstairs.

Leon let Eve down. She turned around and handed Leon her teddy bear and waddled to the toilet. Leon turned around closing the bathroom door waiting for Eve to finish her business. He thought to himself, thinking how fast his daughter was growing. It was like yesterday when he potty trained her and now his baby girl was going all by herself.

He heard the toilet flush from inside and opened the bathroom door. Eve climbed up the mini step stool to wash her hands in the sink, turned around and used the towel hanging on the rack behind her to dry her hands. When she was finished, she looked up to her Father and opened her arms up to him get picked up.

Eve climbed into her bed and Leon sat on the edge next to her.

"Daddy, why are you always gone? Why can't you be at home with Mommy and me?" Eve asked hugging her bear.

"Daddy wants to stay home with you and Mommy. But Daddy needs to work. I'll be around for a while to spend time with you though." Leon said smiling running his finger down Eve's cheek and then patting her on the head.

"I want to go to the zoo tomorrow and the park! Daddy can we go? Can we go? Please?" Eve said in an excited tone.

"Alright, alright we'll go tomorrow. But for now, you need to go back to sleep. It's already really late." Leon said tucking Eve in and kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night Daddy." Eve said yawning a bit.

"Good night, Baby." Leon said and heading to the door.

He switched off the bedroom light and looked at his sleeping daughter one more time before closing the bedroom door. He then sighed and headed back downstairs to face his angry wife.


End file.
